MAD WORLD (OFF episode)/Transcript
Mark: Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to OFF, a brand new let's play, that you guys was apparently been dying for. There's already been fanart made of me playing the game, and I don't know a damn thing about it, all I know that is very wierd, very interesting and should throw me trought a loop quite few time, so I hope you guys enjoy this. "If this text is hard to read, please exi-" alala that. I'm good! "Caution - It is possible that certain scenes in this game are shocking to an unwarned public. Or maybe not." Or one of another. "The musical pieces and sound effects of Off, created by Alias Conrad Coldwood, are important part of game; it would be a shame to play without them." Okay. "UNPRODUCTIVE FUN TIME" This game was originaly made in French, I believe. My name is M... a... Ma... rk... pl-l-lrrrrrrr... Okay. Markiplrrrr. A name dubbed by me by putetier(?). "Your name is Markiplrrrr-" Yes, that is correct. I'm a boy! Let me check anyway... (checks gender) Yep, boy! "Alright. Welcome, Markiplrrrr" (laughs) Alright. "You have been assigned to a beign called "The Batter". The Batter has an important mission. Be sure that it's accomplished." Batter look kinda creepy. "We will let you out in zone 0. Good luck. For more information, find the one called "The Judge". OFF" Now another thing about this game is really cool is it's great soundtrack and that what I read but I also tell because of the intro music that I heard. That you guys heard too. Game starts in yellow area. The Batter: To move my body, use the arrow keys on your keyboard. To interact with the enviroment, use the space bar or the enter key. Mark: Okyh-docky! Are those buns over there, can I press them with my dingle-dangle? How 'bout my bat because I'm Batter. Zone 0. There's some people said it was inspired by...em, Earthbound. Earthbound is one of my favorite games of all time. It loo- ho-wo-wo-wo! The Judge approached Batter. The Judge: There cannot be any other living beings in zone 0, so I must assume that you are only a mere figment of my imagination. Nevertheless, I will introduce myself. I am the Judge, and I am aching to know your name, dear elusory interlocutor. The Batter: I'm the Batter. I've benn assigned to a sacred mission. The Judge: It is a pleasure. Mark: That pouring is wierd. The Judge: However, it is not puppet I was adressing, but the puppeteer controlling it. What is your name, dear puppeteer? The Batter: His name is Markiplrrrr. He can't talk to us. Mark: I sure as shit can! The Batter: However, he can hear and see everything. The Judge: Even though you too are but an inexistent apparition in my eyes, let it be said that I am delighted to meet you as well, dear Markilplrrrr. The Batter: I believe we're in need of your services. The Judge: Many people are in need of my services, you know. Everybody loves cats. Mark: Especially the internet! The Judge: We rub yourselves against their legs and purr in the most insistent manner. They adore that. The Batter: I'm not talking about that kind of help. The Judge: I see... but what sort of service could I offer to an ectoplasmic entity? The Batter: I have a sacred mission to fulfill. I must purify the world. The Judge: There is no objective more laudable than yours. I accept to serve you as a guide through this area, if it is of any help to you. The Batter: Thanks. Mark: Okay, that was much more agreeable than-'' ''The Judge jumps out of top of the screen. Mark: Where'd you go? You just zippedy-doo that out here! Do you jump up? Do I need to jump up? "A Luck Ticket has been found." God, this remind me a lot about. The Batter: It's impossible to get around this obstacle. Mark: Oh, yes! Eheh, it's impsoobile in every way. Batter enters rooms with code numbers. Mark: Oooh! "4, 4... 8"? Or that's a "B"? I assume that I need to start writing stuff down, okay fine. Em... "4 4 B 2 B 7 C", "4, 4, B, 2, B, 7, C". Now I don't know how... I don't know how well... that I will be able to get through this game but I'm gonna do my best not to screw it up after time. The Judge: Allow me confess that I find you quite tangible for a phantasmagorial being. Might you in fact a creature of flesh and blood? The Batter: I think so, yes. The Judge: So I have been mistaken from the beginning. Tou did not even interrupt me in my deluded phantasms... This is relatively bizarre, I must say, for you are the first living being I was given a chance to encounter in this lieu. I had in fact cocluded that zone 0 was an empty land. Obviously I was misled. However, there exist other zones. And in those territories, the risk of hostile individuals attacking you in the most varian manner is quite high Your sacred mission will likly lead you into these lands. Would you like me to teach you the art of violent confrontation? Mark skips tutorial battle. Mark: No I think I'm good. The Batter: No tutorial, are you certain? Mark: Yes, pretty certain. The Judge: So are you pretending to be able to handle the bat with virtuosity without even needing my wise pieces of advice? I hope for you that you state is more that hot air meant to impress me, because that would be taling a high risk. But I will assume that this is not the case and that you are the fighter of value you claim to be. Mark: I certainly am. The Judge: Be it as it may, your training has not reached its end yet. Let me ask you to follow me, if you still want me as your guide. The Judge jumps out of top of the screen again. Mark: BYE! Where the hell'd you go? God, stop zipping off to nowhereland! Batter enters third floor. Mark: Hello kitty cat, teach me! The Judge: Ah, yes. To pass through here, you need to use your cerebral organ. You know, the one bathing flabbily in your tired cranium. I believe those floating blocks correspond to the symbols you can see on the wall in some way or another. '' Mark: ''Really? Ah... So these are floating blocky... Well then... I suppose I need to press them in a certain order! Abadupy, oh! I am ten time as genius I thought I was. Batter and Judge enter second floor. Mark: Oh. Wait a mineute, what the hell? Eh... One! Two! Ah, creep... Six! Ah, pussy... Ep! Hup! Ap! Okay, so that was right. Six! And "B" is another word for "2". B... OR EIGHT! That is an eight, okay, I was wrong. Eight! Two! Three! Yay! There we go, that ain't so hard... Batter and Judge enter first floor. Judge approaches food bowl Mark: What you got for me now? The Judge: Ahaha, finally! After all that exertion, the eagerly awaited recompense makes its entrance to the scene! crunch nom nom crunch. Mark: Phah, ahah, ah, kitty likes milk or food, okay. You are... You have a good time now. I have this other code that I put up on the wall before from the beginig area. 4! 4! 8! 2... 8! 7! C... Oh, come on, that had to be right! What the... Oh, "C", maybe "C" is something different. Eh... 4. 4. 8, 8! 2... 8. What the hell is "C"? 7... C... Mark opens inventory menu. Mark: No, that ain't right either. Mark finally presses "0" block. Mark: Yay! I don't know what I did but I sure I did it good, I'm the best! Ohhh! That goes there so I go back easily check but I was to smart. "Apicec of Silver flesh has benn found." So why did I pick it up?! Why that any important to me? However what, carry on my way... Batter enters backside with red teleport block. The Judge: Here is an accessory that is going to be especially helful on your purifying quest, dear enlightened student and sportive friend. It is a cube, hovering in midair, as you have likely noticed. Nevertheless, you will be able to differeniate it from similar ones by the contrast os bad taste it imposes on your view of its clashing color, defying any sensible sourse of plastic arts. However do not judje it too quickly, beacuse despite its criticisable appearance, this red cube is of undeniable use. Aside from rendering you the entirety of your health and competence points, it is capable of saving your progress and sending you to the nothingness. The nothingness is a lieu of transition outside of space itself, where you can travel from one point to another at the speed of light. I now invite you to try it out, in order to discover locations more populous than this deserted land. Open my wings, my dear companion, and hurry away towards the following zones without hesitation! Your only enemy is the fear that will grab you. The Batter: Okay. (Mark said this panicky loud with thumb up gesture) The Judge: Do not worry, I too travel a lot though the different zones of the world. We will newly meet one another eventually without a doubt. Ah! By the way, take this. This object of a curious name will be a kay that permits you to enter zone 1. Have I clarified that you can any time consult your inventory and characteristics by pressing the Esc key? '' Mark: ''"The Leo-card has been found." Well then! Save the game? Yay! Mark quickly skips text, which said "Health points and competence points comletely restored." Mark: Health poits? Yay! Save the game? Yay! Let's do this! Let's return to the nothingness. Batter teleports to clear black silent dimension with 5 small portals. Mark: Well then, that was- Ohhh... Well, that was quick! (pause) Oooookay Well, that's new and interesting s- intereting sensation... How do I get to the world map? What is that over- Uh, zone 1. Oh... "It's impossible to enter. You need the adequate Zodiac card." THE NOTHINGNESS IS FUN PLACE. Batter teleports to zone 1, ELSEN. Mark: Ah, good, yes, very good. I'm just gonna go on my way now, that was the save point... Hello friend! Batter approaches some people. Elsen: Train #1 is really usefull means of transport to get about zone 1. Mark: Okay, Damien! As good as any than I know of. Okay, I think we starting to get into the wierd part of this game. It reminds me if any- did anybody watch me playing... em... Slender Marasm or whateve it called was, exceptionally wierd game. Batter reaches DAMIEN. Elsen: Train #2 hasn't been active for a long time... Mark: Okay, can you stop brething heavily when I ever try to talk to people, they do. Oh hey. Elsen: Uhm... Uh... A visitor? The Batter: ... (Mark pronounces that every time like "dot dot dot") Elsen: I... Uhm... Welcome to the smoke mines. Uh... may I know who you are? Are you an inspector? The Batter: No. I'm the Batter. I've come to exterminate the impure spirits. Elsen: The... Batter... The... impure spirits? Are you some sort of... prophet? Or perhaps a man of belief? The Batter: Yeah. Something like that. Elsen: I... Who sent you? The Batter: Nobody. I'm beign led by Markiplrrrr. Elsen: Ah. I don't know him. He must be a member of the superior personel... In any case that's good. It means our request have been acknowledged... Here, I'm going to explain your task. Slideshow of history of Smoke Mines. Mark: Wut? Whoah, what is this? Elsen: Um... You're at the smoke mines of Damien, the southern part of zone 1. (Mark periodically inputs psychotic laughs in narration) Here we send workers into depp tunnels to unearth metal from the ground, freeing embedded smoke that was trapped in the depths. Mark: I don't know if I had a right choice giving this guy wimpy voice. Elsen: Thanks to a varierty of tools we are able to put some of it into bottles, which the Queen sends to other zones. Mark: I guess there's no any wierder this game can be. Elsen: The rest of it flows free, forming the air that our lungs inhale and exale... Uh... So we can live. Mark: (parodies elsens speech) /Hm... Smoke! Yes, breathing smoke, it's good for everyone, fun to the whole family, especially the kids.../ Elsen: As the first of four elements... It's an important element. Mark: Smoke?! Smoke is an important element? Okay the... Elsen: Because without smoke, people would have nothing to breathe. End of presentation. Elsen: Uh... there we are. And so... Finally... uh... How do I put this? The Batter: Where are the impures? Mark: God, I'm an inquisition here... Elsen: Uh... yes, there we go. There are many specters in the mines. They are becoming more and more aggresive. But uh, in fact, it would be better if you didn't enter the mines.. Because... Because the regulations forbid visitors to access them. So, uh, here's what we're going to do. There's an annex tunnel that nobody ever goes to. But a miner went in there some time ago... And he saw something strange, he said. Nothing like the usual. So, I thought... maybe... it's the chief of the specters. Uh... so, there's your task. If you accept, you'll go into the annex tunnel and kill the chief of the specters... Then, the specters will disappear and we can work properly again. There we go, there we, uh... do you have any questions? The Batter: No. Elsen: Ah. Great. Impeccable. The tunnel is right down there. I'll wait here. Mark: /Stranger, that I just trusted all over operations to.../ Okay, so, I'll talk to that one... Elsen: (bass voice) Soon, I'll be promoted. I'll be a supervisor in Alma. I'm anxious for that day to arrive. Mark: Okay, thank you. I'm steal your stuff. Ah, I found another Luck Ticket. You don't this ticket! My bat says you definitely don't, so get out of here. Don't waste your home, okay out of here... (Skipped reading when approached block "All outside visitors are prohibited to access to the smoke mines.") Um, okay. So I guess this is about to time for me to face off some of this boss gastly goo. Batter mets Judge in the annex tunnel. Mark: What the- hello? What're you doing down there? The Judge: Well well, who do we have here? Is that not Markilprrrr and his picturesque jumping jack, the Batter? The Batter: Are you the specters' leader? The Judge: Aha, no no, certainly not. I am only passing though, not unlike the smoke which is being extracted from this pale and metallic place. However I believe I know where the one you are taking for an ectoplasm can be found. Batter and Judge approach floating ring. Mark: Oh, hello! The Judge: To tell the truth, I am perplexed. I think it is one of those peculiar objects called a spherical Add-On. I have very wall tried to accroach it, but the operation has failed systematically so far. But I am thinking... Maybe you, one who does not have a phisical order, will succeed in affiliating this spiritual entity to yours. Mark: Okay, fine. Add-On Alpha has joined the Batter. Mark: Wow! Alright! The Judge: What an exceptionally intriguing fenomenon... I must admit that I remain perelexed by this unexpected, metaphysical reaction. Fair enough; since it has decided to accompany you, I know only to advise you to make the best usage possible of it. The Batter: Got it. The chief of specters isn't here? The Judge: Sorry, but I fear I have to respond negative. Apart from this Add-On, I have not crossed the way of a single soul in this lieu. Mark: I still don't know how to pronuce that... The Judge: (Skipped "There is nothing here, this is the sort of spot that I particulary enjoy. What you are looking for is certainly located elsewhere.") Mark: Oh, thanks for nothing here! What are- I'm bra- I'm out of here, I'm on straight my stuff on the way out here! I like that walk sound by the way. Hey, he- Okay I did it. Elsen: Ah, you're back! So, have you killed the... uh... the chief of the specters? The Batter: No. He wasn't there. Elsen: Oh... oh? Really? I... Bugger. Crap. I... Well, then uh... I believe that I'll have to let you enter into the main gorges, then. But uhm... the regulations oppose it. Alright uh... I... I suppose this is a very special case, as stated in paragraph five. So, uh... Good, well, the main mines are on the right. There. Mark: Okay, alright thanks buddy, just let any stranger with the bat on the way through... Elsen: There are phantoms down there... Thy keep us from working properly. But now it's breacktime for me anyways. Mark: Who cares of there killing everybody in droves? Elsen: What are you doing here? Are you the mine inspector? Mark: ... Yes I am! Don't I look official to you? Fine... I guess it's guiding me to my destination... Batter enters the smoke mines. Elsen: You've come to eleminate the specters? That's good news. Mark: Hey, what's in here, who's there? Elsen: The lamps don't always work in endmost corridors. And since everything looks the same around here, it's easy to get lost. Mark: Good to know! Elsen: There are phantoms in every corridor, be careful mister. And besides... Who has ket you enter? Normally the regulations prohibit external visitors... Mark: Okay. I'm just goona charge onto this ball like... excuse me? The Batter: Show yourselves, corrupted children! I'm the voice of forgiveness that'll eleminate your calamitous forms. Batter has been surrounded by eight Common Spectres. Mark: Oh hi... The Batter: ... Mark: Em... I made me a mistake here... The Batter: Prepare yourselves to suffer my judgement. Mark: What am I, Batman? Oh, I am the Batter. "Purification in progress..." Auto, someone says that auto is actually preety good if I didn't want to know how to play, but I try to... I'll try to do this... Okay, so it's like turn-based thing, I have to wait for my... Ding-ding, Bing-Bong, SUCK IT! Yeah, get outta here. Get outta here. Oh, Jesus, oh my god! What the hell just happend? And what's with that music? Oh-oh-oh-oh... Uh! Suck it, suck my bat! Yeah, get outta here, I've brained you. You gonna use- I'm gonna try to see what's competences, I'm preety preety sure- Okay, there, there no competence. Attack! Ahah, you sphered them... Oh, my goodness, thank you for that. Suck on that. Oh, I didn't kill ya? Wait, why it didn't kill ya? Maybe the Batter has some competence points or competence stuff that I can use. Bonk! 'Key... Eh..."Wide Angel", there we go. Boom! Oh, come on, it doesn't help me at all. The manual was a waste of time, I not need to know about them, I'm the Batter. I'm just gonna cave their brains in, not cair, cave! How smash it brains in, that's all I need to know. God, the music, it's like... A wierd mixed of... bunch of different types. Oh, It's mess with my brain. The game use this, apparently a lot of this in game. SUCK IT! GETOUTHERE! Yeah, you go you fantasm. "Adversaries purified." 400 experience, 80 credit, Luck ticket, Luck ticket, Luck ticket, Luck ticket! What the Luck tickets do? The Batter: ... This "Add-On" is fighting by my side... That's practical. Let's purify the other galleries. Batter approaches yellow floating box. Mark: I love how I- I seriously am an inquisition. Wait a minute... ("Health points and competence points completely restored. (the yellow blocks don't allow you to return to the nothingness") Oh, the yellow box are the aave, ah... I see. ("This block prevents the access to the deeper bowels.") Get out of my way! To the deeper bowels, where the hell are deeper bowels of the smoke mines? Eh, so... "A Joker has been found." Good thing! Batter attacked by January. Mark: Oh, hello. Woah! What the hell are you?! I'll try the auto, see what happens. Oh, all the auto does just makes it little easier on me... Did you just finger my circle?! Why the hell did you do that? Okay. This seems to be going well. Adversaries purified. (170xp, 50crdts) Mark: Okay, so auto is just when I'm running through an area and I don't want to deal with myself like I ever want to skip ahead, I'm trying to get from point A to point B in this let's play I'm gonna do that to just get through it. Alright, so there's a apperently lot of these guys. Elsen: I'm... I'm working... I'm being productive... Mark: No, you're not. You are hiding away from the ghosty gooes. YOU WANT ME TO PURIFY YOU AS WELL? Batter attacked by Magnolias. Mark: Woah! OH MY GOD! What the hell are those things? Oh. Wo-ho-huh. What did you just do to me? You are some wierd ass wierdos! Uh! Okay, I purified them. 200 (xp), 40 (crdts), Luck ticket. What a Luck Tickeds do?! Maybe Luck Ticked give me a critical strike a lot I don't know. The Batter: There's a door. But it seems to be locked from the outside. Mark: Wait a minute. Why is that light out? The Batter: (There's a strange swithch under this lamp. Activate. A door oprned.) Mark: Aha, ahaha haha-hahah! Who's too- Okay. Who's too smart for you?! Elsen: (We're safe here... But we'll have to escape once we run out of meat.) Mark: Em... When we run out of meat. What exactly meat are you eating here? Elsen: Why did you opened the door? The spectres are going to attack us!! Go away! Do away quickly! Mark: "Three pieces of Belial's meat (have been found)." Oh, why do I want Belial's meat?! What a suddenly an odd in my mouth! Elsen: (The regulations prohibit outside visitors to enter the main galleries! Go away!) Mark: God, what are you all doing here, cowards, get up there and fight! USE YOUR BAT TO PURIFY THE- THE INFEDELS! I fell I like from Warhammer40K. '' ''Batter attacked by Magnolias. Mark: DEATH TO THE HERETICS, FOR THE EMEPEROR!!! Okay, whatever. Is anybody else- I am very in treat by the Warhammer. Like all the Warhammer stuff, but I've never actually brought up read much up of the lore besides what's available on the wikies. But I wanna read the books. Like the Horus Heresy books at least. God, it's such in-depth thing, there's such too warhammer. Oh no. Oh no! Alpha's DEAD?! He's dead?! When did he dead? I thought he was healed by cuby cabas. At least he was taken some damage for me. Don't Chronic Migraine me, get outta here! That's going to be very difficult. (battle accelerated up) Okay, there we go, "Adversaries purified. (300xp, 60crdts, Luck Ticket)" I've got a bunch of of Luck Tickets because apperently Luck Tickets, I read up, they give you health back, so... Where's that damn yellow box, I need to recover my- Where's damn yellow box?! Ah, shit, I'm goona run into another one before- Phew, I hate- I hate random encounters. '' ''Healed and saved. Mark: But it's a something that a huge part of this, em... type of game. Okay, here's my guy... Yep, he's good. He's good! My guy is all better now! So I need to find something in this place. Man, I can believe I don't even understand anything what's going on here, but in the way I can oddly-'' ''Batter attacked by Magnolias before he reached a chest. Mark: Ah! You dickbag! Get outta here! (sped up) "Adversaries purified. ("200xp, 40crdts, Alpha Level 2 achieved. Saturated Chain has been acquired") And... there we go, battle over. U! MY ALPHA LEVELED UP! WHAT A GOODY GOODY COME DROP! Oh, two pieces of Belial's meat. So I'm going combine these piece of-'' ''Batter attacked by January. Mark: OH! COME ON! Battle sped up Mark: So, anyway, I'm going combine these pieces of meat to make a gigant meat- OH!!! Batter attacked by Magnolias. Battle sped up Mark: BOOM, BITCH, GET OUTTA HERE! I don't know what I did, but it killed them dead! Daba-daba-do. Anyway I'm going to combine these pieces of meat to make big piece of super meat, that I need to use? Uses some Luck Tickets to heal. Mark: Gimme that, gimme that, okay. I healed up all 'etter now. I'm all 'etter. Batter exits mines. Elsen meet the Batter. Mark: Oh, hello. Elsen: Wh... What? Did you come from the smoke mines? The Batter: Yes. Elsen: But... But... But there are loads of spectres down there.. The Batter: Yes. Elsen: Are you a spectre? The Batter: No. Elsen: Then who are you? Have you been sent by the Qenn? Or by Dedan? The Batter: No. Elsen: But... But... But... You still know how to fight the spectres? You... You could destroy them? The Batter: Yes. Elsen: Oh. That... That would be great... We... We have... uh... spectres in our big barns. The Batter: Barns? Elsen: Ah... uh... yes... Second presentation starts. Mark: I like- I like those things over time... Oh, more history lesson, I like it! Mark reads as himself instead Elsen's voice. Mark: "Uhm... Yue're at the metal farmsteads of Pentel, the eastern part of zone 1." This game is going to be complicated! I looked it up, the game takes 5 and half hours to beat. "Our work consists of cutting livestock in two and-" Ugh! "-and exracting metallic boulders that were contained in the cadavres" WHUT?!! WHUT?!! WHY?!! That doesn't seem right... huh? "All the poor quality metal is discarded, forming the ground we walk on." WHUOAT?!! "The rest gets purified to meka tools and other objects with." HUH?! Oh, so by me we are walking on COWROCKS! DEADCOWROCKS! "Some of it is also put into crates and sent to the other zones, so they have tools and soil as well, I suppose..." Ugh... what... why?! "As the first of four elements... It's an ipmortant element." No, smoke is the first of the four elements! I think... They said up- "Because without metal, people would have nothing to walk on. They would sink and drown. Presentation ends. Elsen: There... And thus we have spectres in the large barns... The Batter: I must purify the mines first. Elsen: Ah... Yes, but the barns aren't that big... And uh... It would be nice of you to take care of them fast, because the Queen's inspector is going to arrive at any moment... So... Could you please take care of the batns first? The Batter: ... Alright. Elsen: Ah! Ah! Great! Thanks, thanks a lot! Mark: Sounds like my progress was impeded anyway. Elsen: (skipped) The barns are directly to the right. They aren't big at all; you'll see, it's going to be done quickly. Mark: They're not big, I'll be done quickly. Yeah, so you say... Where can I save? Where's savey pointy goo? Give me a savey goo! Where's savey dude are- Ah, fine, whatever, I'll do that save... Come on, bring it on, I'm gonna cure- purify ya! Elsen: (skipped) I prefer working here over the smoke mines. A least you profit by the outside air. Mark: I'm gonna purify ya! Elsen: We shouldn't get attached to the animals... Once you are-'' Mark: ''Oh... Elsen: ''-it's difficult to put your hads inside.'' Mark: Oh huh huh huh... Ugh, huh. Oh, thank you, ugh! This game is going to be wierd, isn't it? It already gets wierd but I have feeling it's going to get wierder! Is that why people like it so much? Because it's so disturbing. And strange. Elsen: These balls are clusters of worked metal, which are going to be sent to other zones. It's uh... metallic. Mark: Thanks for your expertise, sir! Found yellow box. Healed and saved. Mark: Okay, whatever, let's do this. Elsen: You're going to the destroy the spectres? (Hurry up, we're expecting the Queen's inspector at any moment.) Mark: So, here I go! Oh "There are 5 spectres left in the barn." COME HERE YOU DOUCHE, I'M GONNA CLUB YOU! I'm gonna smack your- Oh... Batter attacks Fat Spectre. Mark: You're new! That don't matter, I'm still gonna club you. "A'h ah!" Okay, whatever, you can scream all over you- Ah! Don't finger my circleman! Uguh! Oh, that's right, get outta here. Two "A'H AH!" bubbles still left. Mark: Huh? What?! Wait, what happened? Oh my god, he he, you spawned "A'h ah!"s! What, how did he spawned "A'h ah!"s? That doesn't make any sense! Man, I... I need to figure out what the hell is going on before I... lose my mind even further. What the hell is happening? Okay... Adversaries purified. 170exp, 55crdts, Silver flesh received. Mark: Yay, I've got Silver Flesh. (4 spectres left) COME HERE YOU DOUCHE! Batter attacks Fat Spectre. Mark: Yes, that's right, yes r'oy. I'm here crubb 'ya, look at my competencees, I'm gonna dooo this, ha hah! I'm gonna- Oh, god, he spawned an "a'h ah!". I don't even know what I'm doing. Boop, get out of here! OOUUGGHH DOBOOP! STOP FINGERING ME, YOU DICK! Get outta here. I"M GONNA GET'CH YA! Oh, come on, what is he doing spawning more "a'h ah!"s? I don't want more "a'h ah!"! Get out there, get out! Okay, maybe... Yeah! (Uses Saturated Chain) BOOM BABY! BOOM! Oh, come on, I'm still "Blind"? Boom! PURIFIED! 180 expierence. Silver flesh received. Adversaries purified. 180exp, 65crdts, Silver flesh received. 3 spectres left. Mark: YEAH... You're going to get away from my cows buddy, YOU GO AWAY FROM THEM! THOES ARE MY COWS! Batter attacks Fat Spectre. Battle skipped. Mark: You are freaking- Ahh! The auto is better fighter than I am apparently, good! Mark speaks with cows. Mark: ''-Cows, you're welcome. I can't save 'ya. You don't need to thank me non. You ar' beautiful creatures. -MOEW! -Don't moo at me so wierdly. -MOOORGHHHH!!! -Okay, I'm gonna carry on. I'm gonna go... I'm gonna go away. COME HERE, HOOP! I'll sircle you!'' Batter attacks Fat Spectre. Battle sped up. Mark: Jesus, just die already, cheese! Here we go. BONK! KYA-HA-HA-HA-HU-HU-HU. "Adversaries purified"! Skipped to when Batter reaches second floor of barns, full of rocks. Mark: UGH, THE BATTER- Oh, crap, I done goofed already, didn't I? Freak of Freas! Get outta here, I'm coming to get 'ya! I'm gonna cave 'ya! Batter attacks last Fat Spectre. Battle sped up. Mark: "Teleport back to the barn's entrance?" Well that's- oh... Thank you that was awfully convenient... You saved me some time... Meanwhile, outside the barns, Dedan and Elsen enters the scene. Mark: Oh, hello inspector! Aren't you tandy? Elsen: I... I... I... I am... really... Dedan: Shut your trap, you poor moron. Mark: You are freaking as freak frack! Ha hah. Elsen: No... I... Yes... Dedan: Has he been in there for long? Elsen: I... I don't know... Dedan: Of course. You know nothing. I could've guessed. Elsen: He... He will eliminate... The spectres... Dedan: And why does he think he's capable of destroying those stupid phantoms? He thinks he's better than you! Better then the Queen! Elsen: No... No, I don't think that... Dedan: Shut it. I haven't asked you anything. You all think you're smarter than everyone else. But you're all the same. At any case that's hardly important. The ghosts will erase that prig. Elsen: I... Ah? You... You think he won't succeed? Dedan: Of course not. Nobody here's capable of fighting the phantoms, other than the Queen's officers. If you'd only listen to me more often, you wouldn't be in so much shit. Elsen: But... But then who... Who's going to destroy the phantoms? Dedan: I could've done it. But you don't deserve it. Too bad for you, you'll just have to take care of your problems yourselves. Elsen: I... I... No... P-... Please... Dedan: I'll be leaving now. I'll be returning to Alma. At least the people there are polite. They ain't constantly cutting you of.. Elsen: Pl-... Please... Don't... Dedan: Goodbye. Mark: (To Dedan's silly walking) Dup the dup- Oh. Elsen prevents Dedan from leaving. Dedan: Piss off. Elsen: Don't... No... I... Dedan: I command you. Get the fuck out of my way this instant, if you want to keep your job. Dedan is leaving. Batter exits the barns right after. Mark: Up, dup dup, bdup dep, ubdup. Oh, now the Batter shows a perfect timing. I'll just save... I'm on my way... Thank for nothing, moron. The Batter: Who was that person? Elsen: You... You're alive? The Batter: Yes. Elsen: And... And the spectres? The Batter: (Dead) Eradicated. The barn is pure now. Elsen: That... You... You must be very lucky. Mark: I've many Luck Tickets. The Batter: Who was that person? Elsen: That... That was Dedan. He's the Queen's supervisor. The Batter: You mean specter. Elsen: ... ... No... The Queen doesn't employ spectres. He can't be one. The Batter: But he's hostile. I must destroy him. Mark: I like this guy! I like him a lot, straight to the point with the Batter. Elsen: No... No... Don't do that. He's an envoy of the Queen. I... I ... Uh... You had better go complete your work in the smoke mines... ... P-Please... The Batter: ... Elsen: Besides, he is in Alma. No one can get there without proper authorisation. So... Please... Return to the smoke mines... The Batter: Alright Mark: Well, that's it then, I love this guy so much, okay. So either way, this has been OFF for at least the beginning. I'm going to be doing full playthrough of it. I'll try to make it interesting as possible, I know there will be a lot of combat in there, I'm gonna hurry through that, so you guys don't have to seat through all of fights, you progress through the story as fine. You're welcome everybody, so, if enjoying this series, please let me know in the comments below, leave a like if you are. And thank you all so much for wathing, prepare for more OFF, and thank you everybody for push me to play this game. Thanks again. And as always. I will see you in the next video! Bye-bye! Outro (Ending annotation:) CLICK TO BE PURIFIED! Category:Transcripts